Ayumi no Kaitou
by Konsu
Summary: Remake...See...Ayumi the Phantom Thief
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go this is something I thought up on the spot so it may not be too good. Now for the disclaimer so I won't get sued.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Detective Conan or any of the characters on said Manga/Anime**

**Summary – One night after watching a Dracula movie, Ayumi sees Kaitou Kid standing on her balcony. Kid shows her a magic trick and she decides to become a magician like him. Her mother calls up Kuroba Kaito to ask if he can giver her lessons. Sometime later her mother is killed by someone from the Black Organization and she promises to get her revenge. She figures that she won't be able to move around properly being a detective like her friends or a cop so she has to be on the other side of the law. And the only way to do that is to become the one thing she had never dreamed of doing becoming a thief…the next Kaitou Kid. **

**Also just because it's under Ayumi and Conan, does not mean that its the pairing. I'm not even sure if there will be one, but I am sure that it is going to be good.**

* * *

Yoshida Ayumi sat there on her couch entranced by the horror movie she was watching. It was a movie about Dracula and it was almost at the end. She gripped the cushion of the couch in excitement. She was at the edge of her seat when all of a sudden the TV screen went blank. She turned to her side and looked up to see her mother staring down at her with the TV remote in her hand lightly slapping it against her arms. 

"Ayumi it is time for bed," her mother said in a stern voice that left no room for arguments but the little seven year old didn't know when to quit.

"But Mommy the movie is almost over," she pleaded but with one small glare from her mother she silently huffed and went off to bed. When she reached her room she threw off all her clothes and put on her pajamas. Climb into bed and went to sleep in a matter of minutes only to be woken up fifth teen minutes later by police sirens and a helicopter somewhere near her home. She walks to her balcony door and sees a figure standing on the rail with incredible balance. She opens the door and asks the first question that comes to mind when she sees him.

"Are you Dracula?" she asked and she could of swore she saw him almost lose his balance and fall but he looked fine some maybe it was her eyes just playing tricks on her. The person turns and faces her showing her his full appearance. On his head is a white top hat with a blue bland on it. He wore a white monocle on his right eye but you could still see his blue eyes that held a lot of mischief in them. He wore a blue dress shirt and a red tie with a white tuxedo over it. His pants were also white with his shoes. He jumped off the ledge and walked over to the girl who was watching him with innocent eyes. He flipped his wrist and a red rose appeared he handed it to the girl while giving a peck to her hand making her blush.

"For the little lady," he said and was about to leave when the girl called out to him.

"Thank you mister, but how did you do that," she asked timidly. He smiled a gently smile and looked back over the edge to see a bunch of police cars crowding the apartment building and a helicopter off in the distance. 'A few more minutes won't hurt,' he thought as he turned back to the girl.

"Mister makes me sound old the name is Kaitou Kid and as how I did that," he paused as he watched the girl go wide eye when she heard his name and her eyes seem to sparkle some he chuckled slightly before continuing. "Is a little thing I like to call magic," he said as he pulled a rose from behind her ear and gave it to her. He smiled as he watched her gently smell the rose's aroma.

'_Magic, I want to learn how to do magic,'_ she thought silently to herself as she watched a bead of sweat go down Kaitou Kid's head when he saw how many cop cars had pulled up to the building. He turns back to the girl and jumps back up to the ledge of the balcony and open up a glider from his cape.

"So long little girl and take care maybe we'll meet again," he said as he jumped off the balcony and flew away with the police cars following him. Ayumi stands on the balcony a little longer before walking back inside her room and locking the balcony door. She opens her door silently and walks to the closet near her room. She opens the door then looks around it and finds what she was looking for. She stands on her toes and reaches for the white vase that reminded her of Kaitou Kid but shook her head to clear her head and grabs it. She silently closes the door and walks to the bathroom. Grabbing the little stool by the door she sets it in front of the sink and walks up it with the vase still in her hand. She turns on the sink and fills up the vase halfway with water. After she was finished she quickly turns off the water and hops of the stool. She places the vase on the ground a place the stool back by the door and leaves after closing said door. After making back to her room and making sure her mother didn't hear her she closed her door and walks to her dresser. She placed the vase on the dresser and grabs the two roses on her bed and places them inside the vase. She watches the vase for a few seconds before hurrying off to her bed because she hears her mom walking to her room. After a few minutes of lying in her bed she falls asleep peacefully with a small smile on her face.

**

* * *

****With Yoshida Kyuki – Ten Minutes Earlier**

'_I should make sure Ayumi is asleep,' _Kyuki thought as she walked to Ayumi's door only to hear the balcony door to her room open. She cracks open the door to see what her daughter is doing and gasp a little. There talking to her daughter is Kaitou Kid the same guy she talked to over ten years ago and became quick friends with. She knew the original Kaitou Kid and was good friends with him. But one day during a magic show he was killed. The police put it off as an accident but she knew better, it had to be those men in black that had something to do with it. So she joined the FBI in the States because she had to get away from everything after her friend died. She married a man on the force and got pregnant with Ayumi. Her husband died soon after in a shoot out against a crime lord and he had no back up so he went in alone. Refusing to get lost in memory lane she turns her attention back to the talking thief and her daughter. She smiles as she sees him giver a rose but soon was startled as she called after him. She didn't know why but she knows that if anything were to happen to her she could always go to him because she knew exactly who Kaitou Kid was. It's not hard to figure out after he did the rose trick because his father always did the same thing to her when she was depressed. Yes it could only be Kuroba Kaito the son of Kuroba Touichi the original Kaitou Kid. She silently closes the door and walks back into her own room to finish up on some information she picked up on two people from the organization she was searching up on. The strange thing is, is that their names are names from alcoholic drinks.

'_Gin and Vodka,'_ she thought because she wondered how they let her get their names without rising any suspicion about her but put it off in the back of her mind and went to sleep for the night.

**

* * *

****With Gin and Vodka**

"Why did you let her get so close to us?" Vodka asked his partner Gin who was smoking a cigarette with his eyes closed as he sat back in his black porch on the side of the road.

"Because I want to see how much she can get on us before I kill her," Gin replied coldly with his eyes still closed.

"You're playing a dangerous game Gin," a voice from behind him said. He didn't look back because he knew who it was. She sat behind him with her eyes tailing on his motionless form.

"I just want to watch as her world fall around her then I'll kill her and her daughter too," he said as cold as before with an undertone of malice in his voice. The woman in the back seat frown slightly at that but said noting else but Gin wasn't through with her yet.

"Why so quiet Vermouth?" he asked her not that he cared or anything just because he doesn't know what that woman may be planning. He never did trust her always with her secrets and her favorite saying 'A secret makes a woman, woman' it really pisses him off but he's not the type to show emotion.

"Just thinking," she says quietly as she stares out the window to look up at the moon. She saw a figure fly over it and smirks because she knew who it was. _'Kaitou Kid,'_ she thought with her smirk widening a bit. Gin sees this and frowns at her.

"What's with the smirk Vermouth?" he asked her but silently regretted it because she turns to him with a sly smile on her lips as she places her index finger near them.

"A secret makes a woman, woman," she says as she chuckles silently to herself when she sees Gin glare at her. Vodka keeps a straight face through the whole thing but if one would look close they would see the corner of his mouth twitch every few seconds. Gin says nothing else and starts his car. He drives back onto the road and stays quiet for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

****With Ayumi Next Day**

Ayumi was busy telling her friends about her encounter with Kaitou Kid and also mentioning the magic trick he showed her.

"It was so cool her flipped his wrist and a rose appeared," she said happily to her friends.

"I still can't believe you met Kaitou Kid," Mitsuhiko said as he put his hand on Ayumi's shoulder.

"Yeah you sure are lucky Ayumi-chan," Genta said happily. Ayumi blushed lightly at the praise while two of her other friends where having another conversation.

"What's the matter Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked as she walked up to the teenager turned child who was dribbling a soccer ball on his feet.

"Just thinking of ways to capture the famous thief," he said with a frown as he kicked the ball high up in the air and caught it. He then heard Mitsuhiko say something about Kid being the next Arsene Lupin. He frowns and begins to dribble the soccer ball again. Haibara turns to Conan with a small smirk on her face.

"So if Kid's the next Arsene Lupin does that make you our Sherlock Holmes Kudo-kun?" she says but doesn't get a reaction out of him so she continues. "So what are you going to do about him Kudo-kun?"

"Capture him," he says and kicks the soccer ball against the school building wall just as the bell for school began. He picks up the ball and head to class with the others following closely behind him.

**

* * *

****After School**

Ayumi said good bye to her friends as she made her way home. Usually she would walk with them but not today. Today she had to hurry home and talk to her mother about where she could find someone to teach her magic. She knew that her mother may say no but she had to try. She thought as she walked up to her apartment door, unlocked it and walked in. She walks to her mother's door and glance nervously at her door before finally gathering her courage and knocks on it. She hears her mother mumble a few curses under her breath as she heard crashing coming from in the room. She blushed when she heard more stuff fall and after five minutes of things falling on the ground she open door. Her brown hair was slightly messy and her blue eyes looked tired. She looked at Ayumi and her eyes instantly brighten up.

"Yes Ayumi what is dear?" her mother asked while fixing her hair. Ayumi put up the most serious face she could which wasn't mush and only made her mom giggle at her efforts.

"Mommy do you know anybody who can teach me magic?" she asked her face still serious. Her mother stares at her in shock but then smiles a warm smile.

"Sure I do honey. I have a friend who I can ask. But it's up to him whither or not to teach you," she said to the now smiling child. "Just go and put away your school things while I call him up," she said and Ayumi disappeared in front of her eyes leaving her blinking for a few seconds before grabbing the phone and dialing a number.

"Hello?" a young male on the phone said.

"This is Yoshida Kyuki. I'm looking for Kuroba Kaito-kun,"

**

* * *

****Two Month's Later**

Ayumi was on the train back to Beika from her new Sensei's house. She smiled as she thought of all the cool things she had learned from him. He had taught her two things over the last two months and she thanked him for it. Her Sensei taught her how to make a flower appear from out of nowhere. He also taught her one of his card tricks. Yeah she would go deep in thought about it but she never knows who may be reading her mind to find out her secrets. Like Kuroba-sensei taught her a magician never reveals their secrets. She almost forgot that there was one more thing that he had taught her that she has not completely mastered yet. The poker face was the one thing that took a complete year for him to learn and he said that Ayumi was a fast learner so she would probably get it in a few months time. Her friends been trying to figure out what she's been up to but she kept a tight lip about everything. She thinks Conan had just about figure it out because he's been less frustrated lately as if a huge amount of stress was being lifted off his shoulders bit by bit. Ayumi smiled to herself because she had finally been able to stump the Great Conan. Without even realizing it she let a smirk cross her face at that thought. That was one of the many habits she picked up from her Sensei. One of them being sarcasm, she's not too great at it but she knows now when someone is using it and how to use it herself. But there was one last thing that she picked up from him that she loves with a passion…pranks. Yes, she loves pulling pranks just as much as she loves magic. She remembers the first prank she pulled on Conan three weeks ago.

**Flashback**

_Ayumi and her friends had just solved another case last night and she knew all her friends would be tired because she knew she was. She was the first to arrive at school and her Sensei for class left her all alone so her corrupted little mind gears started working. She begins to look through her backpack for the thing her Sensei gave her to practice with._

"_Ah hah found it," she says with a devious smile on her face. In her hand was a bottle of invisible super glue her Sensei gave her. He wanted her to learn how to use the glue in any situation when she had the chance because he was going to teach her something special with it. She asked him what he was going to teach her he just smiled a big smile and said it was a secret. Shaking her head from her thoughts she needed to know who to prank when a person came to mind. Edogawa Conan was the perfect person to prank. He always seems to be so serious and boring when he's not on a case. When it's anything else their doing like school for instance he always has a bored look on his face. He thinks that no one notices how bored he looks when he's in class but she has and very often but didn't want to say anything about it. But she now had a chance to make him seem like more fun and she knew that he was probably was going to hate her but she had to do it. This was her self appointed mission and she was going to complete it._

_She walked over to the supply rack and grabbed one of the few dozen Popsicle sticks that were in there and walked back to his desk. She grabbed the super glue and poured some on his chair then spread it around with the stick. She did the same to his desk because she knows how he sometimes put his arms on the desk to take a nap during class. She hears footsteps approaching the class so she hurries to the trash and throws away the used stick then rushed back to her desk. She grabs her bag and stuffs the super glue in it just as her four friends entered the classroom. They each take their seats as more kids from class start to walk in along with their Sensei Kobayashi Sumiko. Ayumi side glances at Conan whom already had his arms folded across his desk and was having a conversation with her other close friend Haibara Ai. She never knew why but Conan always seem to be able to talk to Haibara much easier than when he talks to her, Genta, and Mitsuhiko. When Conan talks to them it seems he tries too hard and never seems to be able to relax around them. He always talks much easier to Haibara then them, but she just put it off to the back of her mind for now as she stared at him. She feels a smirk forming on her face when she sees Haibara offering him a pencil because apparently he forgot to bring his. She notices her Sensei staring at her but she pays her no mind at the moment as she watches Conan struggle to move his arms. Her smirks widen when he tries to stand only to remain glued to his seat. She's sure her Sensei knows what she had done so she turn her attention back to her Sensei who was struggling to keep a straight face but was failing miserably. Without knowing it she smirks towards her Sensei who just couldn't hold it in anymore and start laughing at the panicking Conan._

"_Why can't I move?" Conan said through clench teeth as he tried to move his arms. Ayumi turns towards Genta and Mitsuhiko who were laughing openly at their friend. She hears laughter all around her and turns towards Haibara who was chuckling and gave Ayumi a knowing look. She turns around fully to face Conan who was going red in the face. He pulls with all the strength he has and finally managing to free his arms but at the price of his blue sweater's sleeves. Their Sensei finally regains her composure and asks Conan and Ayumi to follow her. Conan gets up with his chair still stuck to his butt and follows their Sensei. Ayumi follows soon after knowing what was about to happen to her but couldn't help but thing what a great prank she pulled her Sensei would be proud._

**End Flashback**

Ayumi smiles at the memory and without realizing it because she was so deep in thought she arrived home. She puts her hand on the doorknob but hesitates a bit before opening it. She pokes her head inside then walks silently inside and closes the door behind her never noticing the pale blonde woman behind her with a gun in her hand.

"Mama I'm home," Ayumi said with fear in her voice for reasons unknown to her. She walks to her mother room and sees that the door is wide open. Now she knows something is wrong, her mother would never leave her door open. She walks inside to see a sight that would forever be in her memory. Her mother dead with a bullet hole right between her eyes. There was blood all around her and dripping all over her clothes and work documents. She runs over to her mother and begins crying hysterically while muttering why over and over again.

"Mommy plea…please don't…be…de…dead," she cried while hugging her mother fiercely with blood getting all over her clothes. The woman with the gun watches all this with a sad smile before changing it with an emotionless face. She cocks the gun and points it at the girl who finally looks up from her dead mother to the gun wilding woman.

"Sorry little girl but order are orders," she says sadly and before Vermouth could shoot her she sees something that would stay in her memory forever. The girl glares at her with all the hatred she could muster before something in her mind snaps and she puts up a perfect poker face. Before she is shot she thinks one last thought before her world goes black.

'_I'll get you for this,'_ she thought as her world went black.

**

* * *

****That was my first chapter of **_**Ayumi no Kaitou. **_**This is something new I thought up and just wrote it down before I forgot about it. I know many of you already can tell but the main character is Ayumi. The other main characters are; Conan, Haibara, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Kuroba Kaito, Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Ran, Kogoro, and my personal favorite Hattori Heji with Kazuha. Basically this going to be about Ayumi becoming the new Kaitou Kid to find out where the BO is at and capture them. So tell me how you like it and remember to Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Such a long wait for this simple chapter, uh…but that's mostly my fault. That's what you get when you try to do so many different stories at once, isn't it? But enough about that, starting this chapter, this will be on Hiatus, and so will a few of m other stories. Which ones, you'll just have to find out, most of you may not be happy with my choices, and some of you may. My reasons for this, is my own.**

**Now for the story**

**Disclaimer – I do not Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**

* * *

A figure stood on top of a building holding a blue gem in its hand. The gem was the size as a rock and had ancient hieroglyphics engraved in it. The figure smirked as it heard the police sirens coming. The moon that was once covered by some passing clouds illuminated the figure, revealing a girl of sixteen. She was dressed in a white tuxedo and had a blue dress shirt underneath it with a red tie. Her white shoes tapped the pavement in excitement that was sure to come. She had on a white top hat covering her brown hair only letting a few bangs show and a white cape connected to her tux. She had a white monocle covering her right bright blue mischievous eye. Her smirk widen when she heard the detective calling out to her.

"Kaitou Kid, return the Empress Tear and then hand yourself over to the police," demanded a man with tan skin, black hair with a few grays in them. His black eyes glared at Kaitou's smirking figure. He rubbed his slightly grey short mustache in irritation. He was dressed in a black dress coat, with a blue dress shirt, with a black tie and black slacks. His black shoes tapped the pavement in irritation and frustration. He just wanted to sit down and watch Okino Yoko while his men worked around the office. But no, he had to chase down Kaitou Kid, whom just stole a rare blue gem that was visiting the museum from Egypt. The gem had once belonged to a Queen from Egypt, which one...the Inceptor didn't care. All he knew was that it was rare and it was called the Empress Tear. His department received a call from the museum saying that they received a letter from Kaitou Kid. This shocked the inspector because no one has heard from Kaitou Kid for over five years. And now here was someone claiming to be someone that wasn't seen for five years. He had to admit whoever this person was had down Kaitou's style down perfectly. But like all inspectors, detectives, and policemen he wanted to unmask Kaitou Kid.

"Sorry Inspector, but this Tear is just too beautiful to return," she said in a mock apologetic voice using a fake male voice. Her voice sounded like the second Kaitou's or as she called him Sensei. "And lastly I can't turn myself in. I still have things to do," she said as she open up the glider that was in her cape. "I hope you imprecate magic just as much as I do," she said as she jumped over the building and suddenly split into six different Kaitou's and they all headed in different directions.

"Inspector Mori, which one is the real one?" a colleague of his asked as he looked into every direction.

"I don't know. Send at least two cars after each Kid," Mori said as he got into his own vehicle. "Hurry up and get it so we won't lose him," he said as he fasten his seatbelt and put the key into the ignition. "We'll catch this bastard or my name isn't Mori Kogoro," he said with a laugh, while inwardly thinking.

_'It's going to be a long night,'_

**

* * *

****With Kaitou Kid - Two Hour's Later**

She landed soundly on top of a building when she made sure no cop cars where following her. She slipped into the building and changed into her civilian clothing. She now wore a blue shirt that hugged her body showing off her nice bust, with a white jacket that went a little passed her waist. She had on blue pants with black shoes. She had a necklace with a white and black dove on it. On her back was her black backpack where her Kaitou uniform and the Empress Tear was in. She walked calmly down the stairs with a small frown on her face.

_'The chase wasn't as long as I would have liked,'_ she thought but her frown soon turned into a smirk. _'But I did get such a beautiful gem,'_ she thought with glee as she walked out of the hotel building. She saw a few police cars drive by and had to hide her smirk that was threatening to split her face. She couldn't believe how easy it was to steal the gem and it was her first theft too. She couldn't help but feel proud of her accomplishment. The girl knew her Sensei would be proud of her or what she's been calling him for the past nine years...Oniichan.

The girl's name is Yoshida Ayumi or it was. Now she goes by the name Kuroba Mai, the younger sister to the famous magician Kuroba Kaito. Mai had been adopted by him as his younger sister, after her mother had been killed by the pale blonde woman. She was in a coma for three weeks and her status was kept secret so the people who tried to kill her wouldn't try it again. Her once Sensei Kuroba Kaito was the only one to know about her status. Her friends were also told, but they couldn't see her. She was disappointed that she could not see them once she had come too. She was moved secretly into the Kuroba Manor to rest and finish healing away from prying eyes. Mai remembered how depressed she was, once she remembered what she went through weeks back. Her mother's lifeless body covered in blood, the pale blonde in black holding the gun, and the gunfire. She had cried to herself for days. It wasn't until a few weeks later she was adopted by the Kuroba's. She remembered how she was told that she had to change her name and who she came up with the name Mai. She giggled to herself at that.

**

* * *

****Flashback**

_Ayumi sat on the sofa staring at her new Niisan as he struggled to do his homework. Putting down the pencil in a frustrated sigh, he had to think of something to do other than homework. That's when he had an idea and it was something that had to be done eventually._

_"Ayumi-chan," Kaito called out to his soon to be little sister._

_"Yes Kaito-sensei?" she asked as stared at him curiously._

_"Ayumi-chan I'm not teaching you now so you can stop calling me sensei. Besides aren't we going to be brother and sister soon?"_

_"Sorry Kaito-niisan," she said happily, making a warm smile come onto Kaito's face._

_"And since you're being adopted into my family you'll have to find yourself a new name. First let me explain before you say anything," he said quickly as she was about to protest. "Think about it, if you were to keep your same name, the people who killed your mother and almost killed you, may find you, so it would be best if we changed it into something new. So how about you pick your name now," he said as he handed her a piece of paper and a pencil. She wordlessly nodded her head and picked it up and started writing down names._

_Kaito silently walked behind her and took a peek behind her shoulder. He saw that she had written her own name in huge letters on the paper, before writing down some different names. She then wrote one and circled it with a big smile on her face._

_"I chose this one Kaito-niisan," she said happily._

_"Mai? Why did you choose this one Ayumi-chan?"_

_"Because it's the only name I could use from my own name, without it sounding too much like my old one," she said simply._

_"What?" he said confused slightly, but he knew what she meant. He just wanted her to explain it to him in detail._

_"Here I'll show you," she said as she grabbed another piece of paper and wrote her name down on it. She then wrote down three different names. They read 'Yumi', 'Ami', and 'Mai' she then circled the name Mai. "First I thought of Yumi, but that sounded too closely to Ayumi. I then thought of Ami, but I didn't really like the name," she said causing Kaito to sweat drop slightly. "But Mai was something I really liked. It comes from my name and it sounds nothing like it. So that way people won't recognize who I am," she said smirking like her Sensei does very often. He smiled at her and patted her head._

_"Good name Ayu...no Mai-chan,"_

**

* * *

****End Flashback**

She had moved out of his house a few days ago and now lived by herself in a small house. And by pure coincidence it was around the corner from Professor Agasa's house. She smiled when she thought of him and how much fun she used to have when she spent time over there. Mai smiled a nostalgic smile as she thought about all the little adventure's she used to have, when she was apart of the Shounen Tanteidan. The adventures and cases they were on, either ranged from fun to down right scary. Though she was always scared and only helped out on the few times on any of the real cases. The person who did the real work was always Edogawa Conan. He seemed to always know so much for a boy his age. He was too mature to be an ordinary seven year old. She always wondered how a seven year old could look at a murdered body and don't flinch or hurl at the sight of it. He always seemed calm and focused when something like that came up. Then there was the girl Haibara Ai. She was so much like Conan, but was always cold and sometimes emotionless. Mai remembered that she only got Haibara to smile at her a few times and even got permission to call her Ai-chan. Mai always felt like she had an older sister in Haibara, but soon shook those thoughts away.

Mai was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice walking past the very house that she had first thought about. She also didn't notice the dirty blonde girl watching her from her place on the wall she was perched up on. Even though she didn't see her, she felt her presence. She stopped in her tracks and slowly turns towards the girl who was sitting on the wall. She felt her eyes widening slightly before shifting her face into a neutral expression. Warm blue eyes met cold blue eyes. The girl had on a maroon sweater with black pants and black shoes. Her face held no expression and her cold blue eyes seemed to bore into Mai's warm ones. Mai would recognize that expression from anywhere and one name came to mind before she turned around from her and walked home silently.

_'Haibara Ai,'_

**

* * *

****With Haibara**

_'That girl looked familiar...who was she?'_ Haibara thought silently as she stared up at the night sky with a soft smile on her face. Haibara had been sitting on the ledge of the wall for an hour staring at the night sky when she saw the unknown girl walk by. Haibara knew that she had recently moved to the area because she made it her business to know everything that went on the area. Over the years she had mellowed out some, but not too much. She had kept her cold persona for her safety and to keep herself close to only a select few. She is now twenty six years old living inside a sixteen year old body. She had never found the antidote for the poison she made so many years ago. As the years went by she found that she was no step closer in finding it and end up giving up in the end, by the request by one Kudo Shinichi. He told her to stop trying by the time they were eleven years old. His reasons were simple. They were slowly beginning to look like their older selves a little more after each passing year. He even gave up Mori Ran his so called 'one true love'. He called her one night telling her how his parents told him that he had a little brother. And that he was coincidently Conan. She didn't know how deep the conversation went from there, but she knew that it ended with him being shot while talking to her on the phone. She couldn't help, but think how dramatic he was. She heard the saying 'like father like son' but she had never heard 'like mother like son'. Yes Conan was the one for the dramatics like his mother, but that's not the point. The point is that Conan or Shinichi was depressed for weeks and wouldn't talk to anyone. Ran tried talking to him, but he always walked away from her and wouldn't look her in the eyes for days.

Haibara had enough of his mopping after the second week and decided to have a little talk with him. Her talk had consisted of yelling on his part and the cold truth on her part. In the end she got him to open up a little and he open up more over time. Haibara always was one of the only four people Conan could talk to. One is and still is the Professor who knew him since he was a kid, the other being Hattori Heiji, who was his detective rival and friend. The last being Yoshida Ayumi who always made Conan and herself laugh or smile at anytime, even though she would never admit it. Haibara really missed the young girl and her bubbly attitude. She never knew why, but she always felt comfortable around the younger girl. She felt the same comfort that she had around her older sister. She shook those memories away as she stared at the star that seemed to be winking down at her. She jumped down from the ledge and landed in a crouch. She slowly got up and walked back into the house to go to bed because she had school tomorrow. On her way inside her mind wonder to the girl from earlier, and couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen those blue eyes from somewhere before.

**

* * *

****Teitan High**

A boy of sixteen sat at his desk with a bored look on his face. He had brown hair with semi dark blue eyes. He had on a dark blue dress coat over a white dress shirt with a green tie. On his lower body he wore blue pants with custom made black shoes. His shoes were like his super shoes when he was younger, but his new pair had more power in them and he had them in different colors. The boy sighed to himself as he listened to his sensei lecture about Japan's history. He couldn't help, but stare at his sensei. His sensei had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes covered by her glasses. She wore a dark blue notch-collar jacket with a white dress shirt underneath with matching blue pants and black high heel shoes. Even though she was beautiful the boy or Conan knew he couldn't have her. For one she was ten years older than him, even if it was in physical terms. Second she was getting married soon to someone he doesn't want to think about. Third he was her surrogate little brother ever since his brother was killed. The boy would never admit, not like he had to because he was sure Haibara knew it was that he never really got over Ran. Yes, Mori Ran was Edogawa Conan's sophomore teacher. To Conan life just wasn't fair anymore.

_'Not like it was in the first place,'_ he thought bitterly as he listen to Ran or Mori-sensei talk about stuff he had already learnt almost ten years ago. He sighed sadly to himself as he felt his mind wonder about the return of Kaitou Kid. Conan couldn't understand why he would return now after not being seen for over five years. Conan could never understand the guy and always almost had a run in with him in the past. He never had a chance to catch Kaitou Kid in the past and once again not that he'll ever admit it, Conan's glad that Kid is back. Not that he really liked him or anything it's just that, he has another chance at capturing him and this time he won't fail. He was brought from his thoughts when he head knocking coming from the classroom door.

He turns his head slightly so he could get a good look behind him, only to see Haibara staring blankly out the window. He notices that she's been spacing out a lot recently and he always thinks that it has something to do with the Black Organization. Conan knew now they would most likely be in the most danger, since they look like they did exactly ten or nine years ago. The Organization would most likely go after Haibara first, because he knew how much Gin wanted to kill her and how he would be able to recognize her easily. He wasn't the only person who could easily recognize her, there was one other. She was just as deadly as Gin, her name was Vermouth. Her real name is Sharon Vineyard an actress from America. He had heard from his mother that she had a connection with Sharon's mother and that they had learned form the same sensei that had taught her how to disguise herself. Once again he was brought from his thoughts as he heard Mori-sensei talking,

"Class I would like you to meet a new student who had just transferred in. Mai-chan, please introduce yourself to the class," Ran said as she stepped away from the girl. Conan heard Haibara gasp slightly when she saw her. To Conan nothing looks special about her. She wore the school uniform for girls that consist of a blue dress coat over a white dress shirt and green tie with a blue skirt and black shoes. The only thing different from her was the necklace that held a white dove and a black one. But that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. The girl's sparkling blue eyes is what caught his attention. He felt like he seen eyes like that before, but he just couldn't recall where. He was about to think about more on it, before the mystery girl began to speak.

"My name is Kuroba Mai. It's nice to meet all of you," she said in a friendly tone as she took a short bow. He saw that she scan over the area with her eyes, before her blue eyes locked on Conan's own blue eyes for a few seconds. She soon broke it and once again locked eyes with the same girl from last night. She couldn't suppress the smirk that made its way on her face, but she soon hid it.

"Where should I sit Mori-sensei?" she asked kindly to the woman she had once looked up to.

"Take the seat right next to...Haibara Ai," Ran said in a warm voice. Unlike Haibara and Conan she had a pretty good memory and immediately recognized the girl. She didn't want to say anything because she knew if she did, the girl probably wouldn't forgive her and possibly put the girl's life in danger. So she watched silently as she locked eyes with Haibara again. She felt a smile tugging at her lips because she never even told the girl who Haibara was. Yes she was sire that Kuroba Mai was Yoshida Ayumi.

"Haibara please stand up, so Mai-san can identify you," Ran said kindly as she stared at Mai with the utmost curiosity. She saw the girl stiffen and turn to look at her from the corner of her eye and in response Ran raised an eyebrow at her. Ran watched as Haibara stood up and Mai silently walked over to her with her black bag in her hand. She sat quietly at her desk and introduced herself to Haibara.

"Kuroba Mai," Mai said simply waiting for Haibara to introduce herself as well. After about five minutes of saying nothing she spoke.

"Haibara Ai," she replied as she looked at Mai from the corner of her eye and was surprised to see her staring at her also. Once again warm blue eyes locked onto cold blue. And like before Mai was the first to break contact and turned to listen to their sensei teach her lesson. Neither of them realized the two pair of eyes that was watching them silently.

_'Yes, there's something about you Kuroba,'_ Haibara thought with a frown as she stared back out the window.

_'It seems like Mori-sensei may know who I am. I should talk to her after class. Haibara still seems to be as cold as she was when we were younger. I bet if I tried hard enough I could get her to smile to me like before. Conan seems to be clueless about me, but seem to recognize me a bit. I'm really going to have to be careful around these three. I wonder where Genta and Mitsuhiko are,'_ Mai thought with a small frown as she slowly wrote some notes down.

_'This girl seems familiar somehow. I'll figure it out eventually, they don't call me a great detective for nothing,'_ Conan thought with a smirk as he thought about another mystery for him to solve.

_'It's good to see that you're alive and well Ayumi-chan,'_ Ran thought as she continued to teach her history lesson.

**

* * *

****Lunch**

Mai sat down behind a tree eating her lunch quietly. She had a lot on her mind wondering how her old friend's lives were without her.

_'Haibara is still the same, Conan hasn't change at all, Ran-san is still a kind person. But I wonder where Genta and Mitsuhiko are,'_ she thought idly as she bit into her rice ball. So engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice a familiar dirty blonde girl leaning against a tree across from her with a stick of dango in her hand.

"You know," Haibara started with a straight face causing Mai to snap her head up to look at her in surprise. "If you're so lost in your thoughts, people may be thinking that you're planning something...Kuroba-san," Haibara said narrowing her eyes at the girl while taking a bite out of her dango.

"And what make you say that, Haibara-san," Mai said while pulling out a deck of cards from her pocket and started shuffling them slowly, while never taking her eyes off of Haibara's form.

"No reason really," she said with wave of her hand with her eyes closed. "Just wanted to get to talk to my new neighbor and classmate," she said opening her eyes and staring into Mai's blue eyes once again. Mai was about to say something when a voice came from behind her.

"Leave her alone Haibara," Conan said appearing from behind the tree Mai was sitting against. In his hand was rice ball and under his arm was a soccer ball. "Sorry for my friend's behavior Kuroba-san," Conan said as put down his soccer ball and sat on it.

"It's no problem Edogawa-san," she said as she took a bit out of her rice ball. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you two do outside of school?" she asked curiously because she hasn't really been paying attention to the Beika district. She heard rumors, but she wanted to find out for herself.

"Hmm, no I don't mind," he said as he took a few sips from his soda. "I'm a detective and I work in this group called the 'Shounen Tanteidan' with a few other members in it," he said with a shrug. Mai wasn't surprise that he was still a detective. What surprised her was the name of their group and that he was in it.

"So who's in this group of yours?" she asked feeling that if she attempted another heist, she may run into this group and she may have a little trouble on her hands.

_'All the more fun,'_ she thought smirking mentally

"I'm in it of course, Haibara over there, Kojima Genta, but he's out of town with our other member Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko. Then there's Subaru Hatoko, but it seems that she's skipping school again and there's Tsukino Arika, but she's visiting some relatives down in Osaka. Then there's our manager who just so happens to be our first grade teacher Kobaysahi Sumiko. She document and talk to the clients and assigns us our cases. Nice person, but I always found her strange," Conan said casually while dribbling the soccer ball.

"Wow," was all she could say. She never knew that they would stay together for so long and actually become detectives together and she never thought more people would join their group, though the thing about her old sensei becoming their manager was a little overwhelming. She had always believed that she didn't like kids.

_'I guess you can't take things by there outside appearance,'_ she thought with a slight giggle causing both Conan and Haibara to raise their eyebrows at her.

"Even though I just met the two of you and I don't really know anybody else," she rambled trying to find the right words to say. Though it was all an act, she had to keep up appearances. "And since I just moved here...I was wondering if," but Haibara cut her off.

"That you want the two of us to show you around. Right Kuroba-san," she asked with an expressionless face. Mai nodded wordlessly and silently hoped they would show her around so she could get reacquainted with them again.

"Sure I'll show you around. It's not like I have anything better to do," Conan said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Are you coming Haibara?" he asked catching his ball just as the bell rung for class,"

"Sure Edogawa-kun," she said with a shrug while thinking _'This way I'll be able to keep an eye on her'_.

"We should head to class now," Mai said with a cheery smile as she pocketed her cards and finished the rest of her lunch in less than a second surprising and slightly disgusting Haibara and Conan. "Okay I'm ready...Edogawa-san is it alright if I see the office where you all work at," she asked with a smile on her face. Conan stared at her for a few seconds before nodding his head.

_There's something suspicious about this girl,'_ he thought narrowing his eyes slightly at her, from his place behind her.

**

* * *

****After School – Two Hours Later **

Mai walked down the street with her two childhood friends even if they didn't know it. They had just got back from showing Mai around town and they were now taking her to their detective office. Conan still eyed Mai with suspicion and wonder who she was exactly and why she wanted to see their detective agency office. His mind was telling him that she was hiding something from them and everyone else. Naturally it was his job to figure out mysteries and this mystery that he was dealing with now was going to be difficult. How he knew this? He didn't know, but he put it off as her being a girl and to him all girls or women in general were mysteries. Haibara knew right off the back the girl was going to be trouble and she also knew that she had met her somewhere before. Where exactly she didn't know or care at the moment. On her mind was the look of recognition that had passed through Mai's eyes when she had seen her and Conan earlier during class. She remember seeing those stunning blue eyes from somewhere once before, but once again she didn't know from where nor did she care. But no matter how hard she tried she could never forget how her blue eyes bored into her own. The girl's eyes were filled with endless happiness, but Haibara saw through that façade easily. She saw the despair of a child seeking for revenge and would do anything to accomplish it. For what exactly she doesn't know, but as long as it does not have anything to do with her or Edogawa. She just hopes the people from the organization won't try to pull anything. Haibara knew that Mai wasn't apart of the Organization because she didn't posses that overwhelming aura like Gin or Vermouth. No her aura was one filled with mischief and kindness, while theirs were filled with malice and hatred. No, Haibara won't make any judgments on Mai yet; she still needs to observer her to see if she's a threat to her or Kudo. And if she is…she would be the one to end Mai's existence.

No one notices that they were being watched by a guy in a nearby building, expect for Mai. She spotted the guy from the corner of her eye and started walking slightly slower to get a better look at the person, but only caught his eye. Back in the building the man who was watching them had shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes watching the three teens closely. He was dressed in a black suit with a black tie and shoes. His eyes bore holes through Haibara, Conan, and Mai's forms and he unconsciously licked his lips when he saw both Mai's and Haibara's beautiful forms. He was a little shocked when Mai's eyes connected with his for a brief second before walking off with her two friends.

"That girl has some good eyes," he said as he pictured her cold blue eyes glaring into his. "Good eyes indeed," he said with a sinister smile on his face.

"What was that Ogata?" a woman called out. She had brownish black hair that went down to her mid back. Her grey eyes stared into his with an annoyed look. She wore a blood red jacket over a white dress shirt and black tie with a red skirt that went half way passed her knees with black shoes.

"Nothing Akira just watching some kids walking around," he said with nervous smile. She looked at him in disbelief before taking a look herself and saw the three high school kids walking down the street.

"You really need a life Ogata-kun," she said with a sigh. "Now get back to work," she said as she walked away shaking her head. He just gave her a sheepish smile and slowly began to read the documents on his desk while thinking about Mai's eyes.

_'I never seen eyes so full of hatred since __**him**_ he thought giving off a small chuckle as he continued reading over his documents.

**

* * *

****With Mai**

_'Who was that guy? He's been watching us for awhile now and I know it wasn't just him. I'm sure we've been watched for at least the past four blocks. I wonder why these two haven't felt these people watching us,'_ she thought with a mental frown, while on the outside she still had her carefree face on. Unknown to her Conan and Haibara knew they were being watched as well. They just decided to act casual and look into it later, but with Mai around them they couldn't take the risk even if they wanted too, but knew that they wouldn't anyway. The only thing they didn't know about was the last guy watching them and they also didn't know that Mai knew that they were being watched. Mai decided that it was time for her to go and check out the people who were watching them. After deciding that she came to a complete stop and turns to both Haibara and Conan, while giving them both an apologetic smile.

"Sorry guys, but I have to head home and finish working on my house," she said waiting to hear their response.

"Alright well I guess we'll see you later then," Conan said walking off while giving her a backwards wave goodbye. "Take care of yourself Kuroba-san and I'll see you tomorrow at school," he added as he walked away with his hands in his pockets. Haibara turns to Mai and stare at her for a few moments and finally speaks.

"I'll with you since my house is in the same direction," Haibara said and not waiting for a reply began walking off. Mai stood there for a few seconds with a blank look on her face before running after her. Mai was confused about why she would walk with her and not Conan, but shook it off as her just wanting to go home for the day and rest. The two girls walked mostly in silent with a few words passed between them along the way to their neighborhood. Once they reached Haibara's house they bid farewell to each other and Ayumi walked to her house in silence with many thoughts passing through her mind. She soon reached her house a few minutes later and opened up her black gate and walked up to her two storey white and black house. She fished for her keys in her pocket and after a few seconds of searching pulled them out and unlocked and opens her door and walked in with an impassive look on her face. She closed the door behind her and throws her coat on the coat hanger by the door. She walks to her living room and plops down on her couch with a frustrated sigh.

"It looks like I'm going to go spying tonight. Ah one of my favorite past time," she said with a slightly happy sigh. She stood up and walked up stairs to her room to change her clothes. Once she found her clothes she put them on and took a look at herself in the mirror by her door. She wore a simple pink shirt with a white dove on it and over it she wore a blue jacket. On her lower body she wore blue pants with simple black shoes. She also had her necklace around her neck with a silver bracelet on her right wrist. And for safety reasons she had a few smoke bombs in the sleeves of her jacket with her card gun hidden with a secret pocket within her jacket. Her bracelet was a special bracelet she had created herself. It was like Conan's old tranquilizer watch, but hers had a few extra features. It had a small button on it where she could shoot her victims into submission. She also had a button where she could use her bracelet like a black light and a flashlight. She also had a clock set in it, but she didn't like using it all too much and her favorite feature about her bracelet it had a glow in the dark feature and she absolutely adored it. She smiled a small smile before walking out her room and down to her kitchen to get herself something to eat. She fixed herself a quick sandwich before leaving her house with a goal in mind.

_'Find the spies and find out what they're after,'_ Mai thought as she walked down the street with an indifferent look on her face. She walked into town unaware that she was being followed by a few pursuers.

**

* * *

****With Pursuer Number 1**

_'She's up to something. It's a good thing I followed this girl,'_ a figure dressed in a blue school uniform thought as he/she watched Mai walk down the street who was whistling a sad tune.

**With Pursuer Number 2**

_'Who would have thought that out target would be in contact with __**her,' **_the figure was dressed in all black and had black sunglasses and had brown hair on his/her head. He/She continued to follow Mai as she entered a small grocery store. The person watched as Mai bought herself a bag of cookies and a small soda and continued on her way through town.

**With Pursuer Number 3**

_'Brown hair, blue eyes, and have a white and black dove pendant around her neck. Yes I finally found you Kuroba Mai,' _the figure thought in glee as he/she watched as Mai stopped and looked around, before walking off again while dancing to imaginary music making people look at her as if she was crazy. _'Well she does know how to shake her ass,'_ he/she gave off a small perverted giggle at that and continues too follow Mai.

**

* * *

****With Mai**

Mai stops walking, and turns her head slightly where she felt eyes on her. She trailed her eyes over various people who were walking, but found no one who looked suspicious. She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking, but this time she was fully aware of her surroundings. She soon felt six different eyes on her and felt a shiver go down her spine and for some unknown reason she felt fear and dread building in her. She turned around to see a woman with pale blonde hair and bluish-silver eyes leering into Mai's frighten and slightly glaring blue orbs. She saw the woman smirk and turn away from her as if she was mocking Mai's existence and walked away from her. Mai immediately tried to run after her, but she almost tripped and a person moved in her line of vision. And when the person moved from her vision the pale blonde was gone from sight. Mai cursed and tried to find anything that would allow her to find the woman and went to the spot where she spotted the woman at. She looked around and got down on all fours to search the ground ignoring everyone who was giving her strange looks and crowded around her. After ten minutes of a searching she was about to give up when she spotted a pendant on the ground. She got up and walked over to it and she picked it up and examined it. It was a pendant of a gold dove that was so much like her own dove pendant. She turned it around and saw an inscription on it and it read.

**Sharon Vineyard and Kudo Yukiko the best of friends**

_'Wait Sharon Vineyard I heard that name before. She's been dead for years now and then there's that Kudo person. Kudo Yukiko she's an American actor and mother to Kudo Shinichi the detective who was killed a few years ago on a case. And I remember Kaito-niichan saying that his father had people with the same names as them as students. Why are things so damn complicated? But that pale blonde haired woman I know her. She's the same person who killed Okaasan. I wonder why she left this behind, but no matter I still need to check out that building,' _she thought with a frown before stuffing the pendant in her pocket and walking away from the scene. Now she felt five different eyes on her and knew that she had to act casual or she knew that she wouldn't be able to check out the building without bringing suspicion to herself. Mai walked until she got to a familiar array of buildings and walked down a familiar path and saw the building she was looking for. She casually walked into the building and walked up to the desk where a woman was sitting flipping through a magazine.

"Excuse me miss, but I'm looking for a book,"

**

* * *

****Two Hours Later**

Mai was now walking back to her house with a few books in her hands on Pirates, Egypt, and a book on Magicians. No matter how old she gets, she would always love to read good books on magic and magicians. But that wasn't what Mai went to the library for. She went to map out the building and to get to know a few people who worked in the building so she could return later on in the week to scout it out. It took her a few hours, but she found four different people that she could become during her little scouting and to gather information on the people working there. As a plus she wanted to check out the records department to find out what she could on Kudo Yukiko and Sharon Vineyard. She only had base information on them and her sensei only knew so much about them. Plus she didn't want to rely on his help now that she was on her own and she didn't want to go asking for help to every little problem of hers. Besides, this was her investigation, and to ask her sensei for help would deem her unworthy of the Kuroba name. Well that's what Mai told herself every time she thought about asking her big brother for help, but knew that she was alone now. This was not exactly true, not true at all. She would always have help if something important came up, like her heist last night. One of Kaito's high school friends helped her with her heist last night. Mai always though she was weird and strange, but that changed into idolization when she found out that she was a witch.

_'Akako-sama is always a great help'_ she thought with a smile on her face. Just as she thought about what to do next, her stomach decided to speak up making it growl quite loudly. She blushed as people all stopped what they were doing to stare at her and she ran to the nearest restaurant to state he hunger. She walked around when she spotted a sea food restaurant and walked in. She paid for a seat and walked up to an empty table. She picked up the menu just as the waiter came to her and asked what she wanted. She told him what she wanted and the man left and gave her order to the chefs. She sighed to herself and turns to the TV that was showing some sort of cartoon. She watched it with a bored expression until it went to a commercial and something interesting came on.

**"Serenity's Gem is going to be in the play at the Suzuki's Theatre**..."the announcer said catching Mai's attention, but she pretended like it didn't truly interest her and put up an impassive face.

**"This beautiful blue gem will be in the annual Suzuki Play and will be presented by Suzuki Sonoko during the play to the singer turned actor Yoko Okino. Yes, Yoko Okino will be wearing this gem during this magical play, between a prince on earth and a lonely moon princess. Watch this play produced and made by Suzuki Sonoko. Watch it Next Saturday. Tickets will be on sale starting today,"** the announcer said with a smile and the commercial went off the air. A few moments later the waiter appeared with her food and she ate it slowly to savior the taste. She felt someone's eyes on her, but she continued to eat slowly, but at a steady pace as if not to draw any suspicion from anyone. After eating and exiting the restaurant, she thought about the announcement she had just heard minutes earlier, and had only one thought in mind.

_'Serenity's Gem will be mine,'_

**

* * *

****Remember, this chapter is on Hiatus, until further notice.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own **_**Detective Conan/Case Closed **_**or anything with the series in general.**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Kaitou Kid vs The Shounen Tanteidan**

"Did you hear? Kaitou Kid is going to steal Serenity's Gem during Lady Sonoko's play,"

"I know, I heard stories about him, but I never believed to actually gain a chance to see him,"

"You're so luck you got a ticket to the play,"

"Hehehe, I know right,"

All through the school, students, and teachers talk about Kaitou's letter to the Suzuki Theater. Edogawa Conan sighs irritably hearing it all, the damn school girls were annoying, hearing them gushing over the theft, who should be over twenty-five by now. Sometimes he wonders if school girls will ever change.

"Is there a problem, Edogawa-kun?" then there was another annoying school girl, who seems to piss him off at every possible moment.

"No Haibara, just thinking," he answers, glaring at the smirking girl.

"About Kaitou-san, I presume," her amusement grew seeing his glare darken slightly. "I admit, I was shocked as well to see him returning after all these years," "Planning on _catching_ him again?" her smirk widens slightly, seeing how angry the boy was getting.

"Haibara," Conan growls out, in a dark warning tone.

"Sorry, thought you knew I was joking Edogawa-kun," expression returning expressionless once more, Haibara sits in her seat.

"Hahahaha, very funny Haibara," an annoyed Conan laughs dryly. It was at that moment, a girl with long raven hair, and violet eyes enters the classroom. The girl had lightly tan skin, and a build like any girl her age, which would have given her the look of angel, including her heart shaped face, if it wasn't for the look in her eyes that spelled trouble and the black gem in her right ear. Like every other girl in Teitan High, she wore the customary school uniform.

"Conan, man I can't wait for the day Kid strikes," from the tone of her voice, you can obviously tell she was a tomboy by the way she talked in a rough, yet soft voice. "I'm so going to challenge him to a fight and kick his ass, then capture him, what about you? What's your plan?" the girl asks, sitting in her seat behind the glasses wearing boy.

"Don't know Subaru, besides, fighting Kid won't mean anything if you don't know when he'll strike," this deflated the confident girl a bit.

"It's only a matter of time before I figure it out, I just went to sleep on it last night," the girl puff out her cheeks lightly in annoyance, staring out the window, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I heard we had a new student, who is she?" Conan sighs knowing it would be irritating to explain it to the tomboy, went to open his mouth, when the subject of the new topic walks into the room.

Mai walks into class, a newspaper in her hands, a silly grin on her face, as she sat in her seat and read over the letter she sent to the Suzuki Theater once more.

_Suzuki Sonoko_

_On the night of the play, I shall waltz across the stage like the mini star that I am, and take the jewel from the Royal's little hand, then when the time is right, I'll vanish, like a fading star in the night, and fly into freedom, like a bird in the sky._

_Kaitou Kid_

"Oi Mai, what you think of Kaitou Kid's challenge?" Conan asks.

"Don't know, I remember Kaitou Kid from when I was a kid, I heard he was great and not even the best of the detectives could catch him, so I think he'll get away. You know, years of experience and everything," Mai said, not looking up from the paper.

"Ha, this time around the Great Thief will meet his match," boasts Subaru.

"Really, are you guys going to stop Kid from stealing the jewel?" the girl asks, staring at the three teens in interest.

"Ah, he's going down," Subaru declares confidently. "With my karate skills, Conan-kun's brains, Haibara-san's cool nature, and the others attributes, there's no way that guy is going to get away,"

"Oohhh, amazing," Mai said. "Sorry, my name is Kuroba Mai, and you are?"

"Subaru Hatako, but Subaru is what everyone calls me," Subaru shakes hands, grinning at the girl, who was grinning back.

_'She has a strong grip, a fighter? With her frail looking body, one would think she's just an average school girl,'_ Subaru thought, taking her hand back.

"Practice martial arts?"

Mai nods, not wanting to lie, seeing how she was a fellow fighter.

"I am, I practice, just so I can keep my body in top condition," Mai answers, folding up the newspaper. "Maybe we can spar sometime," suggests Subaru. "Maybe," Mai smirks, turning to the front of the class, seeing Mori-sensei entering.

_'I'm up against these three, oh, this is going to be fun. I know what Conan and Ai are capable of, but what of Subaru and the others?'_

Frowning, Mai stares out the window in a bored manner, completely masking the excitement coursing through her veins, thinking of the soon to be chase and heist.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Suzuki Theatre - One Week Later**_

Many people crowded into the Suzuki Theatre. Some there to watch the show in the theatre, others wanting to see the capture of Kaito Kid, and many wanting to see if the thief could escape from the police, after being gone for so many years. Police officers had the building completely surrounded from the inside out, knowing the thief wouldn't escape with the jewel with these many officers around.

Three familiar teens were seated on the upper level above most of the audience, watching the audience and stage carefully.

"Figured it out Conan-kun?" Subaru asks, dressed in a black spaghetti strapped dress, which showed a good portion of her cleavage and her curves. The girl leaned over the railing slightly, staring at everyone and everything intently.

"Ah, it was surprisingly simple, it's a simple invitation heist to us detectives to his opening heist," the detective answers, he dressed in a black tuxedo and blue tie, glasses shining in the light of the auditorium.

"A code that simple has to be an invitation right," confirms Subaru.

"Just look over the letter a few times, and it becomes surprisingly simple, especially if you know what the play is about," adds Haibara, she wearing a similar dress to Subaru, but hers was a little tighter, revealing more of her curves than Subaru's, and was red in color.

"Let's wait for that scene and we'll make our move," "It's starting,"

_Ten people are seen standing on stage, one little girl is seen taking Serenity Jewel from a woman's hand, her eyes shining brightly like a star._

Two hours into the play, it was finally coming to an end.

_"Serenity, here, this jewel, our family heirloom, it now belongs to you my daughter. Think of it as an early wedding gift from me to you,"_ Selenity, Serenity mother said, lying on her bed, looking extremely pale. _"To unlock the gems true power, the one you love must touch it and only then will you become the true ruler of the planet, while I become nothing but a fading star...I love you Serenity, be strong my daughter,"_ Selenity, shakily hands Serenity, their family jewel, breathing her last breath, she passes on.

_"MOTHER!!"_ Serenity or Yoko shouts tearfully, crying on her mother's corpse. The stage fades into black, and an image of a fading star is seen, thanks to the special effects.

If one were to look where Conan and his companions were, they would find that they were gone.

Kurota Misame, the actress for Selenity, the mother of Serenity, who was being played by Okino Yoko, was currently, walking casually to the direction towards her dressing room. Instead of heading to her room, she made a detour, heading towards the rooftop. Arriving, her eyes widen, finding something that was supposed to be there missing, something very important.

"Looking for the glider, Kid-san," Misame turns around to see Conan, Haibara, and Subaru, each stepping out of the shadows of the rooftop.

"_I shall waltz across the stage, like the mini star that I am and take the gem from the Royal's tiny hand'_ When you wrote this, you meant the little girl who played Chibi Selenity, as the mini star, seeing how she's a star in the making and Sonoko's daughter. The scene when Chibi Selenity met her future-self, Selenity, she hands her the gem, so it would be safe, confirming the '_take the gem from the Royal's tiny hand'_ bit," explains Subaru.

"_Vanish, like a fading star at night'_ meant the scene where Selenity hands over the jewel to Serenity. But you handed Yoko the fake the jewel, while you kept the real one," adds Haibara.

"_And fly into freedom, like a bird in the sky'_ is when you escape using your glider into the sky, but we already disposed of it," finishes Conan, a soccer ball under his feet, preparing to use it to knock out the thief should he try to escape.

Smirking, Kid raises her hands in defeat.

"Ah, seems like I've been had," Kid said in her male voice. "But you forget one thing Tantei-san,"

"Oh and what is that?" demands Conan, watching Kid place his foot on the ledge of the building, an arrogant smirk on his masked face.

"That a magician always has a trick up his sleeve," rolling her wrist, four black balls appears between her fingers. Kid made to throw them down, when he rolled to the side, avoiding the soccer ball aimed at her hand, but still managed to drop them...off the building.

"Fancy trick," mocks Subaru rushing Kid. Cursing mentally, Kid rushes the girl, not wanting either of them to be knocked off the building. Bringing up her forearm, Kid blocks a surprisingly hard kick to the head, and counters, kneeing Subaru in the gut, only for the girl to block with her own knee. Catching movement to her right, Kid grips Subaru's arm and flips over her head, avoiding a would-be hit, by soccer ball. Glaring at Conan, Kid draws out her card gun and fires four shots at him, pinning his leg to the wall. Raising her arms, she blocks two kicks, one from Subaru, the other Haibara. Grunting under the intense pain in her arms, Kid knew she had to leave now, or she'll be caught by these three. Flipping back, Kid lands on the edge of the building once more, her smirk returning full force, irritating the three detectives, and she loved every second of it.

"As nice as it is to dance with the three of you, I must take my leave," giving them a bow, three flash bombs fall out the top of her dress, blinding the area. Shielding their eyes from the blinding light, the three teens, waits until the light died, before removing their arms.

When they did, they saw nothing, but a mask modeled as Mesame, the dress, breast pads, and a bra.

"Damnit he got away," curses Subaru, glaring where she saw Kid flying through the night, a horde of police cars after him. "But shit, he had a good arm to take those kicks,"

"True, but I know we nearly shattered his arms, he shouldn't be able to fly in that condition," Haibara said, glancing at the door, where she believed Kid may have escaped to.

"I think so too, I heard his bones crack, he wouldn't have the strength to use his glider. That may be one of his decoys; he had most likely set somewhere around here. Lets search, he may still be around," Haibara and Subaru follows Conan down into the lobby, where many police officers were seen running around. Spotting two familiar officers, the trio makes their way to them.

"Takagi-keji," greets Conan.

"Conan-kun," Takagi greets back.

"Yo Conan-kun, Haibara-chan, Subaru-chan," greets Sato.

"Have you guys seen anyone, who looked to have an injury on their arms?" Subaru asks.

"I haven't seen anyone like that," answers Takagi.

"I have he was rubbing both of his arms, and seemed to be in pain. When I asked him about it, he said he had injured himself not too long ago, and was going to give chase to Kid," noticing the looks on the three teen's faces, she asked them what was wrong.

"The man was most likely Kid. Subaru and Haibara, briefly fought with him, and nearly shattered his arms, when they kicked him," Conan said, knowing Kid was long gone by now.

"Takagi-kun, I'm going to check it out, you wait here with them,"

"Mam,"

Giving him an appreciative grin, she runs out the building, her arm accidently hitting the door, causing her to flinch in pain as she ran out.

"Did Sato-san injure her arms, Takagi-san?" Haibara asks softly, staring in the direction Sato ran off in.

"No why?" his answer, was answered when another Sato walks up to them. "Sato-san!?...then that was..." the three teens had already run off before he had a chance to finish his sentence. "Kaitou Kid," racing outside after the teens, they saw them running into an alleyway. Arriving, the found them, holding up an exact duplicate of Sato's outfit and a mask, modeled after her face.

"Kid sure is tricky," a smirking Subaru comments lowly.

"True, we'll put out some watches at the hospitals, to have them watch out for any individuals with two broken or fractured arms,"

"Kid got away again, Edogawa-kun," Conan glares at the seemingly frowning Haibara, who was in truth smiling softly. "Don't be down, he won't get away next time," declares Haibara lowly, walking away from the alley, just as something hard hits her head.

"Ouch," rubbing her head, she glares down at the black pouch. Grabbing it, she felt something round in it, curious, she opens it and to her surprise, saw Serenity's Gem resting in it.

"Takagi-keji," Haibara tosses him the pouch. Catching it, he opens it and finds the recently stolen gem in the pouch.

"Wha-whaat? How?"

A dove lands on Conan's shoulder, a message tied to its leg. Retrieving the message, Conan reads it out loud to the others.

_Shounen Tanteidan_

_Nice try, I was surprise when you almost caught me, but at last it was for nothing. To make up for your lost effort, here's the gem back, it's good to know I haven't completely lost my touch._

_P.S. Those kicks really did some damage, if you're not careful you may hurt someone, but I wouldn't mind it from two cute girls like yourselves._

_Kaitou Kid_

"Tch, cocky bastard," mumbles Subaru stalking off.

Conan hands the letter to Sato and stares up at the moon, an image of Kaito Kid appearing in his eyes, mocking him and his efforts.

'_Dammit, looking in the hospital is pointless. Those two didn't injure him, they must've broke something of his, but what was it?'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mai stood in her bathroom, taking shards of glass out of her left arm, her right arm, already glass free, covered in bandages.

"I'm the only idiot in the world to hide fake gems in her arm sleeves, and attempt to block to insanely strong kicks from two vicious girls,"

Eyes tearing, she removes the last of the glass and drops it into the sink, where the other shards were. Wrapping the wound with the bandages on the toilet seat, she cleans up the mess she made and collapses on the couch in her living room.

"I should plan better next time, it was fun for my first confrontation with them, but I have to be better prepared and not screw up this time around. But Subaru, she's impulsive, we both may have went off the building, if we fought there,"

Mai shivers and turns on her TV, thinking about her next heist, and how to improve, to make her next job much smoother.

'_The next one will be better, I just need to play my cards right, and a thing like tonight won't happen again,'_

Sighing, Mai drifts off to sleep, her dreams plagued with memories of the past, her life before with her mother and friends, back when things were simple, and life was innocent.

* * *

**Chapter up and done, yes, after many months it's up. I'm sure many of you are wondering why I chose Serenity and Selenity to be in the play….well, I'm not sure either, it was just the simplest thing I could think of at the time, so uh, if you dislike it…my bad, blame my uncreativeness….which isn't a word, but blame that.**

**Besides, I like Serenity and Selenity, and I just had to include them in my story at least once, well, at least the names.**


	4. Notice

After much thought, I've decided to scrap all my stories and work on a new set, things I've been working on for quite awhile now. I know some of you may not like it, hell, I'm pissed when the stories I'm reading is suddenly taken down for some reason.

However, there are some stories, and as in some, I mean two stories that will be remade, redone, and overall better….but will still be taken down.

_**The Guardians – Multi Cross**_

_**A New Life – Naruto and One Piece**_

I can't say much for the rest, because I really lost all interest in them, which is sad, because I did like them, but the way I had things going…in my view, they weren't going to work.

So, what can I say other than, uh, sorry if your upset, but this is how it is.

On other news, the stories I will be writing will all be connected one way or another, until I can somehow join them. In a way, it'll be similar to my Demon Lord Series, except I won't drop it……………hopefully.

Also,

_**Ayumi no Kaitou**_ which will be renamed _**Ayumi the Phantom Thief**_ to make things easier for me, will also be rewritten, and will be one of the many stories connected to my new set. In fact, _**The Guardians**_ will have a connection to these stories, which will connect to my next big project, _**The Celestials**_, but that isn't until later, much, much later.

But I guess I shouldn't have mentioned that…oh well…who cares….just know the stories will be up until Monday.


End file.
